


Chick Flick Moment [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes a deep breath. Last chance to change his mind, to pretend he isn't about to have the worst chick flick moment of his entire existence. But Dean Winchester doesn't chicken out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chick Flick Moment [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chick Flick Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78948) by [Miya_Morana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/chick-flick-moment) | 6.2 MB | 0:06:31


End file.
